


insatiable

by voidfishgay



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Lots of biting, Other, POV Second Person, PWP, idk what else to tag?? its a lot man its a lot, slight dubcon in the beginning? followed by enthusiastic consent, so anyone who's into this can enjoy, totally gender neutral though! no specific genitals or pronouns for the reader, unsurprisingly valdemar is a sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfishgay/pseuds/voidfishgay
Summary: Based off of the following confession from the tumblr nsfwarcanaconfessions: "I can't stop thinking of waking up with Valdemar's bite marks all over me."





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very graphic! there is blood and gore and people getting off to blood and gore! please do not read if that is something that disturbs you
> 
> and the dubcon warning felt necessary because the mc did not give consent to the initial scene of waking up covered in bite marks, but everything following that is very explicitly consented to
> 
> with that said, enjoy!

When you woke up, your body was _aching_ , and you couldn't quite place where you were for a moment.

 

Valdemar’s operating theatre.

 

Your hands and feet were bound by the leather restraints that normally hung loosely from their operating table, and you could hardly lift your head to look around. They weren't in the room, or at least your line of sight.

 

Fuck, why were you hurting so badly?

 

You looked down at yourself, and your eyes widened. Bloody teeth marks littered your skin, and if what you were feeling was anything to go off of, they were everywhere from your neck to your arms to your torso--everywhere you could easily bleed out from.

 

You wondered if it was a threat. They could have easily killed you, yet here you were.

 

You supposed they could still kill you.

 

You pulled on your restraints again. They didn't budge.

 

You felt your wounds begin to bleed more heavily as you strained, and you knew you had to give up. You'd rather not pass out from blood loss and be unconscious when they came back.

 

You looked back down to the bite marks that were visible to you, the ones on your arms and your chest. Some of them were frighteningly deep. You shuddered at the thought of what may have made them do it. Although--

 

You would be lying if you said you hadn't thought about it once or twice, after a few glasses too many of that delicious wine Nadia served at dinner. You almost wondered if, somehow, they knew about those just-past-tipsy thoughts, if they knew exactly what you thought about those razor sharp teeth of theirs.

 

You wondered if that's why you weren't more panicked. You knew that if any of the other courtiers had you tied down like this, had _bitten_ into you deep enough to make you bleed, you would be screaming already.

 

There was something about Valdemar, though.

 

You put up one last token resistance against the restraints, and then you let your hands fall limp. You supposed you’d just have to wait until they came back to see what they wanted from you.

 

You tried not to let your mind wander too much to the possibilities, some of which ended much more pleasantly than others, but it was easier said than done. Luckily, or maybe not-so-luckily, you didn't have to wait long.

 

It was almost as if they already knew you were awake, impossible as that may have seemed if they were anybody else.

 

You didn't even know they'd entered the room until they spoke, they moved with such silence. “I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I didn't think you'd be awake so soon.”

 

You looked at the scalpel peeking over the edge of their pocket, and suddenly you were very aware of how vulnerable you were. “What is this?” you asked. You barely had to fake the panic in your voice.

 

They hummed, clasping their hands together. “What do you think it is, Magician?”

 

“Are you going to kill me?” you asked. You pulled at your restraints again, though you knew it was pointless.

 

“Not this time,” they said, grinning. “In fact, I think you'll come to find this rather...favorable.”

 

You felt your skin break out in goosebumps at their words. Favorable? “What do you mean by that?”

 

“Your thoughts are loud, you can't be surprised I've picked up on them. You've _dreamt_ about this exact situation for weeks. Now that you've got Doctor 069 in the dungeons, and he will certainly be hanged and I can finally crack open that skull of his, I may as well reward you. Give you some incentive to continue assisting me. Maybe next time I could cut you open. I know you wouldn't be opposed to it,” they explained, grinning at you the entire time.

 

You felt yourself shiver, grow lightheaded at the effects their words had on you almost instantly, hardly even wondering how they’d known all of this without you having ever voiced it.

 

Gods, you _wanted_.

 

You knew you should feel worse, that none of this would be happening if Julian's life weren't on the line, but Valdemar was right. You'd dreamt of this, you'd wanted this, and you were going to enjoy it while it lasted, especially when it may very well be another one of your dreams.

 

“Please, Doctor,” you breathed, straining towards them.

 

“I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific,” they said, moving their hands behind their back. “What exactly are you asking for?”

 

“Anything, I--bite me, cut me open, fucking--whatever you want, please,” you begged. “Just--just touch me.”

 

Valdemar’s grin grew feral. “So polite,” they said, almost mocking in tone.

 

They reached out with a gloved hand and gently ran their fingers along your torso, then paused over one of the bite marks that was still bleeding. They looked you in the eyes as they jammed a finger into the wound.

 

You cried out, your back arching towards them, pressing into their touch. The look on their face was _obscene_ as you did so. They pressed another finger in alongside the first, tearing the wound open wider, and you were almost grateful for the restraints with how much you were writhing around already.

 

“You are an interesting one,” they commented idly, pressing their fingers in deeper.

 

You balled your hands into fists, muscles straining towards them. “Please, I--I need--”

 

“You want more?” they asked, looking absolutely delighted.

 

You nodded furiously, the word “Please,” falling from your lips over and over, repeated like a mantra. You knew you should be afraid, at Valdemar’s complete mercy the way you were, but all you could think about was how good it was, how much you needed _more_ \--more of this feeling, more of them inside you.

 

A third finger, and you _screamed_ , your head flinging back of its own accord. They wasted no time allowing you to adjust, their fingers moving into you at a fast and hard pace immediately, tearing you open wider for them. It was fucking brutal, and it was perfect.

 

Without warning, they pulled their fingers out, the pull making a noise that sounded completely vulgar, and you whimpered at the loss of their fingers inside of you. You looked at them, the picture of desperation, feeling dizzy and empty and maybe the most turned on you’d been in your life, and they licked your blood off their gloved fingers, savoring the taste of it.

 

You all but moaned at the sight, at the way Valdemar’s eyes rolled back, the way their tongue wrapped around each finger to lick them clean. You knew it was to tease you, to make you think about everything else they could do with that tongue, and fuck, it was effective. Your mind was full of images of them licking the blood from your wounds, of their tongue on your neck, of them finishing you off with that tongue over and over until you didn’t know where you were. You wondered if one day, any of that could become a reality.

 

They looked smug as they finished cleaning the blood, _your_ blood from their fingers. “I wonder, could I make you orgasm just by playing with you like this? Fingering those marks I left, maybe creating new ones if you ask nicely enough?”

 

“Yes, yes please, Val--Doctor, I’ll be good. I can do it, I promise.” You felt almost high, everything they said to you heightening the feeling to the point you were half-delirious and so fucking _close_ , even if they’d hardly touched you.

 

They looked over you, at the way you were shaking and writhing, seeking out any contact, and without warning, shoved two fingers into another one of the puncture marks on your torso. You sobbed, throwing your head back, the pain and the relief mixing into something that made you see stars.

 

They leaned down, added another finger, and as their face got closer to yours, you almost thought they were going to kiss you. Instead, their tongue flicked out from between their teeth and chased your tears, forcing you to hold your head still even as they continued pumping their fingers in and out of your wounds, forcing themself into new ones the second you got used to the former, occasionally clawing at your insides, and you could feel yourself bleeding more heavily with each second that passed.

 

Soon, your tears had slowed considerably as you lost yourself in the sensations, and you were trembling far too much for them to continue nipping and licking at your face, and they gave you a bastardization of a kiss, all teeth and tongues, leaving your mouth a bloody mess as much as the rest of you was.

 

When they were satisfied with the number they’d done on your face, they started to move downwards, towards the mess they’d made of your chest and stomach. They licked up the blood that was streaming steadily from you like they were starving for it, fingers moving in and out of you faster, anything to make you bleed enough to satisfy them.

 

You cried out, vision going blurry at the edges from this mix of blood loss and pain and pure, unfettered pleasure as you came, Valdemar continuing to fuck the marks they’d left you. You weren’t sure you’d ever felt this blissed out in your life, and they still weren’t finished with you.

 

If anything, they seemed to grow more ravenous, an air of desperation surrounding them now as they sucked and licked at all of your wounds, creating new ones in their wake. You writhed around as best as the restraints allowed, feeling overstimulated and faint and like every single nerve in your body was on fire.

 

They barely acknowledged the way you were all but screaming, never slowed in the slightest, and you never asked them to stop. You only begged for more, even though it had grown to be too much, too _good_ \--you pleaded with them to go deeper, faster, to bleed you dry if that’s what they wanted.

 

They seemed all too happy to oblige, and they even smiled at you before they sunk their teeth into your flesh. You knew immediately that this was deeper than any of the bites that were there before, that they weren’t holding back in the slightest. You felt their teeth tearing through layers of muscle, and your entire body tensed as you came again, and then everything went black.

 

You sat up with a start in a bed--in _your_ bed in Nadia’s castle. Your entire body felt sore, and when you looked down, you saw careful, clean bandages and gauze around nearly your entire torso.

  
It hadn’t been a dream then.

 

You gingerly laid back down, hissing out softly with the pain. You closed your eyes, and willed yourself back to sleep. You deserved a few more hours rest after that.

  
You awoke again, and there was a pitcher of water on the table next to your bed, along with a glass. You sat up to reach for it, and noticed a piece of parchment underneath it, written on in unfamiliar handwriting.

 

You picked it up, and felt your face warm at the writing scrawled on it in neat, swooping print.

 

_I’ll be by to change the dressings on your wounds every morning. Keep doing me favors, and I’ll make next time even more enjoyable._

 

And damn, if that wasn’t tempting.

**Author's Note:**

> [here](https://nsfwarcanaconfessions.tumblr.com/post/177052939879) is the post it's based on!!


End file.
